


Недофеникс

by isamai



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Leta Lestrange is already dead, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shock, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: This fic is in Russian, and I need probably to translate it into English, but I just can't now.Тесей Скамандер страдает в прошлом, настоящем и будущем.Кое-кто его спасает. Наверное. //Theseus Scamander suffers in the past, now and in the future.Somebody saves him. Maybe?





	Недофеникс

Снова война. Это звучит кощунственно, и перед глазами мелькают лица погибших. Вот Джонс, вот тот шотландец, который умер за день до того, как их вернули домой – Макдональд или Макдоннал? – вот он сам, чуть было не задохнувшийся. Подорвавшийся на маггловской мине.  
Спасли его чудом.  
И лицо, лицо его осталось невредимым. Починили.

Магглам везло меньше – был бы он магглом, был бы уродом и никто бы на него и не смотрел, кроме как с жалостью. Носил бы маску, скрывающее уродство.  
Хотя Лета никогда не смотрела на лица: она всегда видела дальше, выше, глубже. Она встала на его сторону, и не боялась его, и была рада ему, и её тихий смех был наградой ему после любой передряги, и её чувство юмора всегда подстегивало его быть лучше. Она понимала всех, она сочувствовала всем.  
Только не себе.

И от этого только снова горечь на языке, и трясутся руки, и хочется лечь и не вставать. У него даже нет тела, которое бы он смог похоронить, которое он мог бы обнять, холодную тяжесть которого он мог бы почувствовать в руках напоследок. Только память о фразе. Только последний взгляд.  
Он застегивает себя на все пуговицы, он никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы позволить себе быть слабым, да и какое было у него право с их беспечной матерью, с их прекрасным, но слишком добрым характером, с младшим братом, который редко когда смотрел людям в глаза. Он собирает себя из обломков, создавая видимость цельности, но брат видит его насквозь - впервые в жизни.  
Вдруг Тесей понимает, что плачет, уткнувшись Ньюту в плечо, что недопустимо, что абсолютно безрассудно, на что нет времени – да и сил тоже.  
Ни на что сил нет.

Мог ли Гриндевальд врать? Мог ли он просто провоцировать магов? Ведь потери магглов со всех сторон: и Антанта, и уж не говоря о проигравшей стороне были невероятны. Часть фронта, где до войны были деревушки да поля, превратилась в мёртвую зону, где никто не сможет жить ещё лет сто, и никакая магия не может вылечить эту землю.  
Сколько империй пало, сколько людей полегло, сколько было судеб искажено, поломано, сколько горя оставила Великая Война.  
Как же так! За что! Как смеет судьба так поступать с миром?  
Слёзы льются дождём. Ньют по-прежнему держит его в объятьях, будто одного из своих зверей. Тесей Скамандер, герой Великой Войны, сотрудник аврората, награждённый за трудолюбие, и получивший целый ворох наград, взлетевший по карьерной лестнице, пытается дышать, но лишь вдыхает пепел.

Выдох. Вдох. Время двигается вперёд, не спрашивая ничьего разрешения.

Уже на пути в Шотландию он в деталях вспоминает Дамблдора, даже не Дамблдора – Альбуса. Он даже фамильярно звал его Алом, что того изумляло, и не только. Вспоминает те короткие несколько месяцев, когда его рвало на части изнутри, когда война только закончилась, и когда он пил и бросался в романы-однодневки, в самоубийственной жажде подхватить что-нибудь и уже больше никогда не чувствовать боли. Роман с бывшим учителем казался в тот момент особенно удачной идеей, антидотом от скуки и пережитого ужаса. 

Альбус, наверное, был удивлён не меньше его.

Или ему это было тоже нужно? С Альбусом никогда нельзя было быть уверенным наверняка, его мотивы – многоуровневые, как подвалы Гринготса, и ты всегда допущен только на первые. Конфиденциальность превыше всего.  
Но что ему тогда было до тёмных глубин? Ему нужно было плотское, наглое, животное подтверждение того, что в нём есть что-то кроме боли. Ему нужно было наслаждение на грани безумства, чувства на грани фола, падение и полёт в одном флаконе, и чтобы кто-то обнимал его ночью, нашептывая всякие утешительные глупости, прогоняя кошмары с обезображенными лицами. Нужен был кто-то, кто мог заставить его засмеяться, кто-то, кто знал его, кто чувствовал и открывал в нём нечто новое, свежее, что война не смогла забрать или исказить до неузнаваемости.  
Он сгорал и воскресал в постели тогда каждую ночь.  
Долго это не продлилось, долг взял своё, как только горе еле-еле стало шрамами, как только в душе воцарилось некое призрачное спокойствие, хрупкое и ненадежное, они расстались. Нет, не друзьями и даже не приятелями, но сотаинниками.

Дамблдор, конечно, пытался обратить это в свою пользу, но Тесей никогда не был из тех, кем легко манипулировать и кого можно превратить в союзника так уж просто. Кроме того, сплетни про роман Альбуса с Гриндевальдом заставляли Тесея пристально смотреть в зеркало. Любой может стать злом, потому что зло гораздо проще в совершении, чем добро: убить легче, чем воскресить. Как ветеран, Тесей был отлично осведомлён об этом.  
Хотя может, именно это – тьму, скрывающуюся внутри людей – Альбус находил привлекательной. Или он просто любил сломанных людей, что тоже было вероятно.  
Сейчас же Тесей был сломан снова: вместо свадьбы – похороны, вместо повышения – выговор, вместо внутреннего спокойствия – желание разрушать, поэтому он уже в Берлине, где он может вдыхать неизвестные дурманы и пить больше чем должен, где он может петь песни, ухлёстывать за незнакомцами неизвестного пола, благо Берлин богат на таких людей, и не думать. Забыться.

Лета бы его не осудила, Лета умерла, Лета принесла себя в жертву, Лета нашла способ умереть, Леты больше нет, а он остался.  
А ещё он тут может написать Альбусу дурновкусное, пошлое письмо с тонной грязных намёков, чтобы тот и не думал отвечать, а потом написать ему ещё одно такое письмо, и ещё одно, и отправить, наконец, открытку: «Приезжай сюда, здесь, такие как я и как ты свободны, пожалуйста, здесь боль превратилась в алмазы и в огни ночных кабаре. Найди меня сам».

Подписаться – «Недофеникс».

И ведь он приезжает и находит, что кажется Тесею удивительным.  
Голубые глаза глядят серьёзно и насмешливо одновременно, ни у кого больше нет таких глаз, глубоких, потрясающих, настоящих, никто не умеет так быть там и тогда, когда он больше всего нужен Тесею, и ни у кого нет таких объятий.  
Тесей любит обниматься.  
Тесей сейчас любит и Альбуса тоже. И Ал любит его в ответ.

Наверное.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Underphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210564) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [isamai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai)




End file.
